


The start of an new beginning

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Hank and Jesse [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Divorce, Pre-Slash, Walter White Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: it started with the Flu.An sudden illness that took over Jesse Pinkman in Hank's care,leading the male to care for the junkie.An sudden illness, an divorce,an fight to take down Walter White.Jesse always thought his life was set in stone, little did he know that Hank in his life.Was the best thing to ever happen to him.
Relationships: Hank Schrader/Marie Schrader, Jesse Pinkman & Hank Schrader, Jesse Pinkman/Hank Schrader, Skyler White/Walter White
Series: Hank and Jesse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The start of an new beginning

Jesse's gaze landed up at the ceiling not believing for an moment that he was staying with Hank and his wife. 

For years he had been under Walter White's thumb, no matter how much he wanted to pull away, he had been pulled back

Doing the right thing felt good.

Scrubbing an hand over his face the male sat up gaze landing on the Moon,

An soft knock prompted Jesse out of his thoughts, with an quiet come in, his gaze leaving the moon. He heard heavy footsteps shuffle into the room. Before closing the door behind him.

"Thought you might be hungry". Hank gruffed placinf an sandwich next to Jesse,"don't worry its not posioned. We need you alive".

"Of course". Jesse gave an sad smile. "Believe me I would be dead by now if I hadn't been needed for personal reasons". He took an bite of sandwich gaze going back to the moon.

Hank shuffled unsure what to say or if he should say anything at all.

"HehNnxt!!".

Hank jerked his head up at the sound noticing Jesse pinching his nose, eyes blinking tiredly. His frame shook with coughs,which were heavy and wet.

Hank pushed back the concern back, he was just an Junkie that they needed to get Walter White. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Get some sleep". Hank stated heading towards the door, eyes never leaving Jesse. "Will need you to get up early, so we can get your confession about Walter White".

Jesse nodded crawling under the covers curling against his pillow, muffled coughs being blocked by his Pillow.

Sighing Hank scrubbed an hand over his face, giving Jesse one last look he left the room.

Closing the door behind him.


End file.
